


Fickle Desires Known as Love

by Blackwolfwhitewolf77



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Just a drabble, OC only mentioned, Pre(10k/Murphy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfwhitewolf77/pseuds/Blackwolfwhitewolf77
Summary: A Drabble on how 10k always seems to fall in love. And the group’s thoughts on the manner.





	Fickle Desires Known as Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere between season 2, after Cassandra died. Vasquez isn’t in this one, sorry!

No one could deny 10k was attractive. Not just physically, but his personality. That despite the long years of the apocalypse, the 4,385 zombies he’d given mercy to, he still had an air of innocence to him. It was no secret that he was, and he seemed oblivious as to how many people stared at him with envy and admiration.

He also seemed to always be falling in love. Every time the group encountered a pretty girl around 10k’s age, he would become smitten. Not that the girls particularly minded, it was hard to find nice boys their age nowadays. And 10k’s gentle concern for everyone was extremely endearing.

But it wasn’t like Warren could blame him, he was still so young. He probably wasn’t in high school when the outbreak started. In her mind, Warren pictured a world for 10k where the zombie apocalypse never happened. Where 10k was in high school, flirting and loving and breaking up, only to repeat. Oddly enough, she couldn’t picture him with another name. He would always be 10k to her.

Addy always had a smile on her face when 10k was with a girl. She thought of him as a little brother. He deserved a little happiness. Once she saw 10k and a girl making out on a roof. Pulling Doc over, they giggled at the sweetness of the moment, “Ah, young love!” Addy said playfully, nudging Doc in the side. He snickered, “Ah, to be young again!” Addy snorted.

Murphy felt himself growing annoyed. He told himself it was because the mission was being compromised. They needed 10k, and how the hell was he supposed to watch over them if he was always giving his heart away to every damsel who batted her eyelashes at him? A small voice in the back of his head hissed, you’re jealous! Admit it! Yeah right, jealous of 10k maybe, it’s not like he had any action in a while. He wasn’t able to explain the rage he felt when 10k walked hand in hand with yet another girl, right past him! Murphy stomped to the car, ignoring Warren’s pointed look. Jealous his ass.

Love has never worked out for 10k. Between Cassandra, Red, the girl at the fubar. It’s not like he meant to fall in love, it just happened. Yet one way or another it always ended. When Cleo had been bit by a z, 10k felt his heart stop. When she begged him to give her mercy, he did. He didn’t allow himself to cry as he met the others by the truck. Nobody asked what happened to Cleo, he climbed into the back of the truck, alone. It was only as the truck was put into motion, that he allowed tears to fall from his eyes. Not again, he promised himself, I won’t fail again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love it? Hate it? Please review!!


End file.
